


Плащ, шляпа и пистолет

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Подозреваю, кто-то уже указал тебе на иронию этого, – говорит Корделия таким тоном, что ясно – она в любом случае укажет на иронию «этого» сама.<br/>– Иронию чего, – говорит Ангел, даже не давая себе труда изобразить вопрос. Она ответит независимо от того, хочет он или нет – она всегда так делает. (О том, что ему <i>нужно</i> в действительности, он себе думать не позволяет.)<br/>– Солнечный штат, вампир, <i>ну же</i>, – отвечает Корделия. – Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не настолько тупой.</p><p>Ангел, Лос-Анджелес и город, который носит его имя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плащ, шляпа и пистолет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a hat, a coat, a gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537930) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



> **Примечание переводчика:** название фика – цитата из нуарного романа Р. Чандлера «Прощай, красотка», второго из серии романов о частном детективе Филипе Марлоу. Полный отрывок выглядит так:  
>  «Я поднялся с кровати, потер онемевшую от жесткой подушки шею, подошел к раковине в углу и ополоснул лицо холодной водой. Я почувствовал себя лучше, но ненамного. Мне надо было выпить, мне надо было застраховать свою жизнь на большую сумму, мне надо было отдохнуть, мне нужен был дом в деревне. Все, что у меня было, это плащ, шляпа и пистолет. Я нацепил на себя все это и вышел из комнаты».  
>  **Предупреждения:** насилие, кровь и убийство.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Ничто в целом мире не пахнет так, как Лос-Анджелес – первое, что он бы вам сказал. Послевкусие на корне языка, как будто что-то часто горит. (И, _ох_ , он все знает о горении.) Нотка дождя, которого не было и который никогда не прольется (кроме тех случаев, когда он проливается; черная рубашка липнет к холодной коже – коже, что никогда не мерзнет…), но даже если дождь все же идет, пожар продолжает тлеть. Однажды кто-то сказал ему, что в Лос-Анджелесе автомобилей больше, чем людей – бензин свинцовыми лентами закручивается вокруг пальцев, скользит по скулам, липнет к подошвам ботинок, так что он вполне может в это поверить. Лос-Анджелес пахнет сточными трубами, по которым он передвигается, и улицами, которые всегда сверкают и никогда не бывают чистыми. Город пахнет страхом и похотью и, поверх всего, _амбициями_ – падающими на улицы подобно дождю, и он (не) усмехается, перенося их на себе. Город пахнет солнцем, под которое он никогда не выходит, и мечтами, которые никогда не осуществятся. Город пахнет кубиками льда в виски, алой помадой и всей плотью, которую он может лишь обонять, но никогда не касается.  
      Конечно, кровью город тоже пахнет. Но с другой стороны, так было _везде_ , где Ангел побывал за прошедшие четыреста лет, верно?  
  
      Есть такие места, в которые ты можешь приехать, не имея ничего. Так он себе говорил, перед тем как приехать сюда без ничего, но Ангел распознает ложь, даже когда скармливает ее себе самому. Он никогда и никуда не приезжал без ничего, он таскал свой багаж через пол-Европы – упирающийся руками и ногами и молящий сохранить ему жизнь. (Иногда далеко не столь метафорически.) Где-то глубоко в его голове есть голос, говорящий правду, которую он не желает слышать, и Ангел не пытался заглушить его с самого Боксерского Восстания. Поэтому у него с собой только три рубашки. Поэтому у него нет ничего, кроме пальто на плечах и одного-двух запасных ножей. Поэтому без разницы, что все провоняло солнцем, а он с самых полей Ирландии, целых три жизни назад, не ощущал дневного света на своей коже.  
      Он приехал сюда без ничего. Он всюду приезжает без ничего, потому что ничего не заслуживает. Это его путь.  
  
      – Подозреваю, кто-то уже указал тебе на иронию этого, – говорит Корделия таким тоном, что ясно – она в любом случае укажет на иронию «этого» сама.  
      – Иронию чего, – говорит Ангел, даже не давая себе труда изобразить вопрос. Она ответит независимо от того, хочет он или нет – она всегда так делает. (О том, что ему _нужно_ в действительности, он себе думать не позволяет.)  
      – Солнечный штат, вампир, _ну же_ , – отвечает Корделия. – Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не настолько тупой.  
      Ангел смотрит на нее и не двигается, потому что он не тупой. Он не тупой, но вот факт: Лос-Анджелес солнечный, но для излишней подвижности здесь слишком мало теплоты.  
      Корделия улыбается, и двигается – очень медленно – и кладет свои руки на его. Ее кожа теплая, и мягкая, и загорелая. А он так и не согрелся. Он не замечает, как на ее шее бьется венка; единственное тепло, которое он способен купить – любой ценой. Он не замечает. Он не замечает. Он _не замечает_ …  
      Конечно, он замечает.  
  
      В нем есть вещи, которые он никогда не сумеет очистить. (Помимо очевидной. Помимо другого голоса – того, который душа лишь держит в наручниках, но не может заткнуть.) Его голос, например, прекрасно подходит по большей части – не всегда – лишь для Бруклинских гласных. Он не в состоянии выговорить имя своей создательницы без резкого ирландского акцента. Тот пробивается в моменты опасности, но никогда – в эмоциональные, а его мысли… его мыслей произношение Нового Света вообще так и не коснулось. (Думайте, что хотите.) Он всегда отдает предпочтение коже, и неважно, как та реагирует на дождь. (Он думал, что в Лос-Анджелесе никогда не бывает дождя. Микроклимат, хрен там.) Он держит свои ножи острыми и всегда носит с собой пистолет, кроме тех случаев, когда действует напоказ – и в _этом_ он всегда был хорош. В душе он актер, и без нее тоже. Ты лишь настолько пугающий, насколько _они_ думают; есть лишь та власть, которую ты сможешь сделать своей. В нем так много всего, что он никогда не сумеет очистить, и не имеет значения, что он не может стоять под солнцем, он до мозга костей дитя Лос-Анджелеса.  
      В любом случае, есть _кое-что_ и помимо него, насчет чего вам следует волноваться. Проблеск выбеленных волос чуть позади, сразу за углом. Опущенные согласные и проглоченные гласные. Реки крови и еще больше кожи, и еще один мужчина, который известен под одним – и только одним – именем.  
      – Господи, да ты просто гребаный гомик, – говорит Спайк, опуская взгляд на дуло пистолета, и ох, никуда от него не деться. От того, кого Ангел никогда не мог превзойти. От того, кто всегда знал его слабые стороны. От того, кто ставит жизнь на _кол_ 1.  
  
      Кстати, насчет горения: именно в Лос-Анджелесе Спайк впервые признается тебе; из его ноздрей струится настоящий дым – от наполовину скуренной «Мальборо красной», зажатой в длинных покрытых кровью пальцах.  
      – _Иисусе_ , – говорит Спайк, – ты думаешь, я собираюсь уйти в даль и ночь, весь в печали, упиваясь одиночеством, потому что ты несколько раз пытался избавиться от меня? Подумай-ка еще раз, дедуля, и больше не совершай таких ошибок. Мне нечего здесь делать, но я следую за тобой, и ты это знаешь. Не притворяйся, будто не понимаешь, чего я хочу, Ангел, потому что вся эта чепуха, от которой меня тошнит, исходит от тебя. Ты понимаешь. Ты всегда…  
      – Почему ты делаешь это, Спайк? – спрашивает Ангел; слова вырываются из его рта так же, как они всегда вырывались из его рта, и он может иметь в виду сотню, тысячу вещей. Но Спайк есть Спайк, и он знает, что Ангел имеет в виду, даже когда сам Ангел этого не желает, потому что желания, которые имеют свойство возникать у Ангела во тьме неведения (и разве они не _всегда_ возникают во тьме…) – что ж, они не имеют свойства воплощаться в реальность.  
      – Поминаю имя Божье всуе? – дразнит его Спайк; дымок от его сигареты кажется ослепительно белым на фоне черного плаща, и он фыркает от смеха, который уносит Ангела на сотню лет в прошлое и на тысячи миль прочь. – А ты как думаешь, старик?  
      – Я думаю, тебе нравится боль, – отвечает Ангел, потому что помнит, как это обжигает: ядовитые укусы произносимых слов, сдерживать которые губам демона не хватает такта; помнит, как Ангел никогда не произносил их – в отличие от Ангелуса. Ангелусу ожоги нравились так же, как и Спайку. ( _Сильнее._ )  
      – Да, – говорит Спайк, туша сигарету о собственную ладонь и ухмыляясь, тыкая в грудь Ангела пальцем и протыкая насквозь, и в миг, когда Ангел видит отражение того, что горит в них обоих, этого раскаленного добела пламени в их груди, вспыхнувшее в глазах Спайка, тот наклоняется – достаточно близко для укуса – и шепчет: – А тебе нет?  
  
      Но было время и до Спайка, и время до этой вспышки, или, по крайней мере, _немало моментов_ времени. Ангел прибыл в Лос-Анджелес в дождь, с разбитым сердцем и обтрепанной по краям душой. Лос-Анджелес был ярким, но потом опустилась тьма, и Ангелу понравилось ее неоновое сияние, нечто почти солнечное, почти чистое, если зажмуришься, если позволишь себе поверить. Ему понравилось одиночество, и ложь, и то, как он мог ходить по улицам – а люди _знали_. Люди не могли его учуять, но они распознавали запах хищника, потому что это умеют все хищники. (Его до сих пор восхищает, скольким людям нет нужды замечать клыки, чтобы знать, но еще больше восхищает, сколькие вообще не замечают его появления. О, восхитительный Голливуд, как он ломает все эти щиты.)  
      Ангел приехал в Лос-Анджелес, желая гореть, убегая, потому что все, что он мог, – это чувствовать. Ангелу понравился Лос-Анджелес, потому что ты можешь быть настолько безумным, насколько хочешь, и настолько же потерянным. Ангел приехал в Лос-Анджелес потерянным. Однако Ангел всегда был безумен. Ангел влюбился в Лос-Анджелес, потому что город хотел получить от него все, даже когда у него не было ничего, _потому что_ у него не было ничего. Ангел любил Лос-Анджелес еще до того, как заметил, до того, как спас чью-то жизнь, до того, как вообще узнал это.  
      Потом Корди улыбнулась ему посреди наполненной людьми комнаты, и сердце, которое не билось, все равно пропустило удар. Потому что вот что такое Лос-Анджелес для тебя – и чего еще не знал Ангел. Все, что ты можешь, – это гореть.  
  
      Если Ангел приехал в Лос-Анджелес, нуждаясь в пламени, то Уэсли приехал, ища его. Мальчик, который так и не стал мужем, мальчик, который стал вообще ничем. Мужчина без призвания, с головой, полной ужаса, и латыни, и отцовского разочарования. Уэсли, который держал пистолет так, словно тот был учтивым предложением, Уэсли, чей голос дрожал, когда он отдавал команды. Уэсли, который торговался и клянчил, который пригибался, и юркал в укрытие, и _убегал_. Уэсли приехал в Лос-Анджелес, и Уэсли был Питером Пэном. Но _приехал_ – слово в прошедшем времени, и Уэсли… Уэсли остался.  
      – Опусти нож, или я прострелю твоей жене колени, – говорит Уэсли; дробовик в его руках неподвижен; кожаный воротник скрывает шрам на горле, о котором все в курсе, но никто не упоминает, – и голос Уэсли не колеблется. Ангел стоит позади него, с ножом в руке, и знает: это потому что Уэсли не лжет. Он выстрелит в нее, а потом, когда сделает это, выстрелит в нее снова. Все дело в цифрах, и сотни умрут, если они не получат то, что им нужно. Уэсли видит людей, но еще он видит цифры, и он выстрелит в нее. Он убьет ее, если придется. Уэсли пустил корни в Лос-Анджелесе, но это работает в обе стороны.  
      – Чертовски счастлив, что мне не пришлось этого делать, – признается Уэсли после, когда Ангел ведет машину по бульвару Сансет и знает, что Уэсли по-прежнему не лжет.  
      – Но ты бы сделал это, если бы пришлось, – отвечает Ангел, и Уэсли хмурится, как будто тупит. (Что, должно быть, – давайте посмотрим правде в лицо – большинство людей только и видят в Уэсли Уиндем-Прайсе.)  
      – Конечно я бы сделал это, – говорит Уэсли; его глаза широко распахнуты, – она сделала свой выбор. Вряд ли я виноват в том, что он был неверным. Разве ты не слышал, старик? Рыцарство умерло.  
      – Да, я слышал, – отвечает Ангел и давит на газ. Он давно уже перестал страшиться того, на что способен Уэсли, – или так он говорит себе, время от времени. Он знает, что Уэсли представляет из себя. Уэсли пустил корни в Лос-Анджелесе, но это работает в обе стороны.  
      Уэсли включает радио, и когда в ночном воздухе разливается Джонни Кэш, Ангел перестает сдерживать дыхание, в котором не нуждается, и знает. Лос-Анджелес пустил корни в Уэсли и никогда не освободит.  
  
      Конечно, это отель. Отель там, где Лос-Анджелес, он и _есть_ Лос-Анджелес. Он всегда был Лос-Анджелесом для него, еще одну жизнь назад, когда он носил зализанные назад волосы и подтяжки, которые украл у вампира прямо перед тем, как распылить его. «Гиперион» – это потускневший гламур и темные углы, настоящие привидения и реальные демоны. Это визитки с напечатанным на них кривоватым ангелом, и если дом там, где сердце, что ж, Ангел, определенно, пролил на пол фойе достаточно крови, чтобы породниться с отелем. Это выпитый виски, от которого он не пьянеет, блондинки, которые хотят, чтобы он их спас, и семья, которую он выстроил для себя, – с редкими визитами семьи, которую он создал, и семьи, которая создала его. (И не слишком ли это много блондинов?) Это коридоры, где плакал его сын, и те же коридоры, где его сын пытался убить его. Это спальня, в которой он горевал, и улыбка Корди ранним вечером, когда он, пошатываясь, спускается с лестницы и старается притвориться, что он чемпион, а не просто парень, который неправильно застегнул рубашку. Это жизнь, его жизнь, и что такое отель, как не город в миниатюре, маленькая версия этого города, который обитает в его снах и позволяет обитать в своих ночах?  
       _Гиперион достался сатиру_ , да. Он уже слышал эту шутку прежде. Она не стала смешнее.  
  
      Есть вещи, которые удивляют Ангела в городе, носящем его имя: как легко здесь купить кровь. (Можно подумать, что в итоге это перестало его поражать, – но нет, поражает до сих пор.) Как его кожаный плащ не заставляет людей изумленно таращиться, но на этом поприще ему бы следовало быть более догадливым: жители Лос-Анджелеса знают цену внешней привлекательности. Как влияние города не уменьшается со временем, как его огни никогда не тускнеют окончательно. Как люди могут быть красивыми, но героин всех делает уродливыми. (Ладно, возможно, это и не стало _таким уж_ сюрпризом.) Как он, видимо, никогда не останется без работы, даже когда за нее никто не платит, даже когда он не пил крови целую неделю – и изголодался настолько, что зрение туманится. (Это часто случается. Он не рассказывает Корди. Иногда он открывается перед Уэсом, но это же Уэс. Если бы Уэс с десяти лет не знал, что делает вампира слабым, Уэса пороли бы куда чаще.)  
      Но в основном, что удивляет его больше всего – то, что город никогда не ощущается чужим, никогда не ощущается неправильным.  
      – Ты старше, чем этот город, – говорит Уэсли однажды ночью, так буднично, как умеет говорить обо всем только Уэс, – и ты веришь в такую вещь, как судьба. Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что эти два факта могут, так сказать, быть связаны?  
      Ему не приходило. Но появляется пророчество – с тем, что может быть его именем, написанным в первой строке, смутно и размыто, – и он не думал об этом, но, черт, он знает этот ( _его_ ) город, и не читать между строк непростительно. Он _должен_ был думать об этом, потому что Лос-Анджелес явно думал о нем.  
  
      – Что это за чепуха? – спрашивает Спайк, хмурясь на выцветшие обои в первый свой визит в Лос-Анджелес (и _не_ пытаясь никого убить, ну, по крайней мере, никого _конкретного_ ), и Ангел прищуривается и в свою очередь задает вопрос:  
      – Где Дру, Спайк?  
      Спайк откидывается на спинку кресла в офисе Ангела, широко разбрасывает ноги и отвечает:  
      – Бросила меня. Очевидно, я для нее недостаточно злой. Вот скажи мне, сколько монахинь должен убить парень, чтобы впечатлить цыпочку, а?  
      – Много, я полагаю, – говорит Ангел и сощуривает глаза еще сильнее, потому что Спайк знает, что делает, говоря о _монахинях_ , и Спайк знает, что Ангел тоже это знает.  
      – Что ж, вот он я, – заявляет Спайк, разглядывая руку с выкрашенными черным лаком ногтями, – и я еще даже никого не убил, так что можешь держать свои кулаки подальше от этой конкретной пятерни – я знаю, что они у тебя чешутся, – нам нет нужды драться, разве что ты этого хочешь.  
      – Дай угадаю, – сухо отвечает Ангел, – ты этого хочешь?  
      – Мы же встретились, верно? – говорит Спайк, но в его глазах агрессия, которую Ангел уже видел раньше. Эта агрессия всегда появлялась, когда Ангел прибирал к рукам Дру, и слишком сильно походила на горькое разочарование Спайка, что Дру всегда будет любить своего Папочку и всегда будет рада его рукам.  
      – Я выведу тебя отсюда до того, как вернутся мои сотрудники, – говорит Ангел, стискивая в кулаке воротник Спайка, и тот улыбается:  
      – Стыдишься меня, да? Считай, что я донельзя удивлен. Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь, где есть котята?  
      – Нет, – отвечает Ангел, засовывая нож в ботинок, – и заткнись.  
      И вот она, наверное, самая удивительная вещь в Лос-Анджелесе на данный момент: Спайк затыкается.  
  
      Дру – не единственная, кому нравятся руки Папочки, а Спайк – не единственный, кто потерял кого-то. Под дождем удобно прятаться, да и, если уж на то пошло, там, где они делают вид, что дышат, довольно темно. Переулок подходит более чем, поскольку тут нечем гордиться, но Ангел ломает всего лишь одно ребро, поскольку из них двоих только он знает, что ласка тоже может быть оружием. Спайк затыкается, поскольку выучил несколько уроков (хотя и недостаточно), а Ангел молчит, потому что Ангелус был болтуном. Потом Спайк приглаживает свои волосы – сияющий во тьме перекисный блонд. Единственное, что сияет. А на его губе сияет кровь, поскольку Ангел позволил себе выпустить клыки, но это лишь царапина. На шее Ангела укус, поскольку Спайк никогда особо не был образцом сдержанности. (Позже Ангел замаскирует его под что-то другое.) Они не прощаются, поскольку им это не нужно, они это они, у них такого не бывает. Они не прощаются, и к следующему закату Спайк исчезает. Ангел не скучает по нему; кроме того, и скучать-то особо не по чему. Спайк – фальшивая монета в жизни Ангела, и он все равно вернется. Лос-Анджелес притянет его обратно, даже если этого не сделает Ангел. Подобному уже есть пример, и Ангел отгораживается шторами от рассвета, вминает пальцы в след от укуса, принуждает себя ничего не чувствовать, поскольку ничего и нет. (Правда ведь?)  
  
      – Я так счастлива, что переехала сюда, – заявляет Корделия, так, будто хочет быть саркастичной – но получается искренне.  
      Ангел делает очередной глубокий вдох, в котором не нуждается, отпивает кровь из чашки и отвечает:  
      – Да, я тоже.  
      Он провожает Корделию до машины, хотя она десяток раз говорила ему, что в этом нет необходимости (она не верит, но это _правда_ исключительно для его собственного спокойствия), а потом пытается выпихнуть Уэсли домой и терпит неудачу. («Этот трактат _очарователен_ , Ангел, если бы я только мог распознать это слово, которое исказили при переводе с шумерского на греческий, я бы сумел вызывать огонь щелчком пальцев!»)  
      Он раздвигает шторы, заведомо зная, что ему придется закрыть их перед тем, как лечь спать, или он вообще не проснется. Он сидит на кровати и просто _смотрит_ , зная, что каждый огонек – это по меньшей мере один человек, зная, что по меньшей мере десять человек умрут сегодня ночью, и он не способен их спасти. Лос-Анджелес красив лишь в отдалении, но иногда это отдаление такого рода, которое ты можешь увидеть лишь изнутри. Ангел плохо выглядит в неоновом свете, но, эй, это лучше, чем вообще без света. Он спасает какое-то количество людей, и, возможно, этого достаточно. Он заставляет вспыхивать что-то в этих темных углах, и это лучше, чем вообще ничего. Он задвигает шторы, и скидывает ботинки, и не заблуждается насчет себя. Он – единственный ангел в этом городе, и его нимб изрядно осквернен. Впрочем, Лос-Анджелес простит его. Не то чтобы у города было право бросить в него камень.  
      Он закрывает глаза, но не выключает свет. Он любит спать при свете. Нет, он не хочет думать о том, что это значит. Он – единственный ангел в городе, носящем его имя, подобно краденому плащу; ему позволено любить то, что он может выкрасть обратно, и если он обнаружит нечто, чего не должен красть, ну что ж. Добро пожаловать в Лос-Анджелес. Даже вещи, которые принадлежат тебе, ты сперва должен украсть.  
      «Что было первым, – думает Ангел, – курица или яйцо?» – и переворачивается. Вот первая вещь, которой ты учишься в этом грязном, красивом, дерьмовом городе: это не имеет значения. Не только имя определяет его принадлежность, потому что Лос-Анджелес? Никогда не был его, всегда владел им, всегда ждущий. «В конечном счете, – думает Ангел сквозь дрему, перед тем как погрузиться в сон, – что может быть лучше города, который украл тебя?»

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Игра слов: «hold a stake» означает «держать/принимать ставку», «иметь долю», «ставить на кон/карту», «иметь свой интерес».


End file.
